


Rainy morning

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Iggy Does The Cooking, Morning After, Trans Ignis, Trans Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jus a morning after fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick fic so there might be typos. I'll look back at it soon and go and fix up but I wanted to post s/t

Noctis wakes up to this pitter patter of rain on the window, blankets strewn across the bed onto the floor. He shivers and pulls the comforter up, side eying the spot next to him. Empty already, just as he expected. After a few minutes of considering staying in bed, a strong smell from the outer room lures him out.

 

He tries rolling out of bed and is very harshly reminded of his activities the night prior. His whole lower half ached as he sat up, massaging his legs with a groan. Memories of his partner's hands all over his body flood over him. The reddish brown bruises on his hips remind him of a little more, he rubs his eyes as blush creeps up on his cheeks.

 

Whatever was making that wonderful smell drags Noctis back into reality, he forces himself up with a hiss, grabbing whatever shirt was on the ground and tugging it on as he leaves the room. Noctis follows the scent to the kitchen. By the stove was the same woman who had taken his breath away the night prior, and was doing it again as she stood in a silk slip and apron.

 

Noctis sneaks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist. “Good morning, Specs,” he says, but it comes out muffled as he nuzzles into her back.

 

Ignis chuckles lightly, “after the night prior, the least you can do is say my real name.”

 

Noctis is thankful for being hidden behind her back as his face reddens. Just mentioning last night makes his heart race, but he tries to play it cool. “Alriiight. G’morning Iggy.”

 

She reaches behind and wraps an arm around the other. “Good morning Noctis. Hope you're hungry, I made more than we actually needed.”

 

Noctis nuzzles into her chest. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I anticipated all of us being here, but it appears the other two went out,” She explains. Noctis looks over to see exactly what she was talking about: it's pancakes and sausage. His stomach rumbles. Ignis smirks at him, “i’ll take that as a yes to my earlier statement. Go sit down, it will be done in a minute or so.” Noctis hums with a nod and takes place at the otherwise empty table. The rest of the RV they had rented was just as empty, the only noise being the rolling sound of rain hitting the windows. He loved the loud company of Gladio and Prompto, but getting to bask in silence like this was nice every once and awhile.

 

Just as Ignis had said, moments later the silence was broken but the soft clatter of a plate being set in front of him. Just as it always does, breakfast looked amazing, and Noctis dug in without hesitation. Ignis took a seat next to him. The collar of her slip didn't hang as loosely, Noctis noticed. “Hey, I hope you don't mind I say this but… your boobs are coming in nice,” Noctis mentions, scratching his cheek and praying he didn't end up offending her.

 

“Oh, thank you.” She replies with a soft smile and a glance off to the side. _She's so pretty,_ Noct thinks to himself as his heart races a million times faster in that moment. The room goes quiet again as the continue to eat. “How did you sleep last night?” Ignis asks, breaking the silence.

 

“Hm? Oh, pretty good. I woke up sore though.” Noctis laughs to himself. Ignis gives him a knowing smile, eyeing his shirt. She’d recognize that leopard print anywhere.

 

“Is that my shirt you have on, by the way?” the other looks down and lightly tugs the fabric, looking it over.

 

“Huh. Guess so. I just grabbed whatever I saw on the floor first.”

 

-

 

Noctis managed to finish off three plates of pancakes, surprising even himself with the feat. In his defense, however, fighting the day away and coming back to fuck around for awhile really works up an appetite. He rests his head on Ignis’s lap and watches his phone screen as the other reads. With a turn, Noctis shifts so he can nuzzle his nose against the other’s stomach. “Hey, I'm still hungry,” he murmurs.

 

“Well, I can whip up something else if you'd like.”

 

Noctis grumbles and shifts again, gently rubbing his nose against her dick. “S’not what I mean," he huffs.

 

“Your highness, the others will most likely be back soon.” Noctis just shrugs.

 

“I’ll be quick.”

 

“Not giving up, are you?”

 

“Nah.”

 

Ignis sighs and runs a hand through Noctis’s hair. “Alright, I give in then.”

 

Noctis makes true to his word, crawling onto the floor and getting comfortable between the other’s legs. He surfs his hands up her toned legs, slowly pushing up the skirt of her slip. Noctis licks his lips at the lack of underwear, his hand gently making a fist around Ignis. Lips press light kisses against her upper thigh as the hand around her dick works her off in long, slow strokes. Ignis completely gives in and relaxes against the couch, returning a hand to brush through strands of raven hair.

 

When he feels Ignis getting hard, Noctis takes the head in his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it, still pumping his hand. Soft pants encourage his every move. He takes in a bit more of Ignis’s length, hollowing his cheeks and pulling back. The motion is repeated in the opposite direction his hand was going.

 

The hand that was just brushing his hair was now balled into a fist, tugging at the locks it was holding. Noctis groans, slipping his fingers beneath the shirt and slowly rubbing his clit as he bobbed his head. Moans vibrated against Ignis’s, heightening her pleasure as the prince sucked her off.

 

As much as she didn't want it to end, Ignis knew she was close. She tells Noct with a shuddery breath, and notices the flash of disappointment on his face. He makes quick work of her, speeding up his hand and rolling his tongue under her shaft. A wet hand reaches up and gently toys with her balls, Ignis’s hands clenching into the cushion and Noct’s locks. With a buck into his throat, she comes, spilling into Noctis’s warm mouth. The prince tries to swallow the best he can, but coughs up the last few drops. It drips onto his thighs, luckily not getting on Ignis’s shirt.

 

Ignis tugs her skirt down and uses both hands to cup Noctis’s face to kiss him. He happily reciprocates.

  
“Are you alright?” She asks, brushing a hand in Noctis hair once more. The latter nods, kissing one of her wrists. Noctis watches her slowly get up. “Well, it appears I'll have to clean up a bit,” she walks off towards the bathroom, “if you'd like to come join me, I'll return the favor.” With that she disappears behind the door. Noctis scrambles to his feet, tossing Ignis’s shirt on the ground again and joining her in the restroom.


End file.
